All-knowing
by Aitheria Iah
Summary: War's coming. Gathering friends and family with his own on the verge of being destroyed by the Volturi, Carlisle is beginning to despair. Until an old face shows up with a new one right behind them. What will this mean for the Cullens? Fem!Harry AN inside with disclaimer; they'll explain a little more


**I got rid of Petunia in this story and you'll see where that comes into play later in the story.**

 **This story has no real point or plot, it just popped into my head and wouldn't stop jumping around in there so I wrote this.**

 **I don't own anything from either Twilight or Harry Potter.**

Carlisle mentally exhausted when he walked into his living room, the Volturi wanted to kill his family and they were hunting left right and center for witnesses, each time Carlisle made sure to tell them that he didn't want them to fight but more than a few of them told him that they were willing to witness for them which he was eternally grateful for. He was worried about Alice as she was unusually quiet and Jasper stuck her side like glue which wasn't honestly surprising with the now many new vampires. Emmett and Rosalie still hadn't come back from seeing the Egyptian, Irish, and Amazonian Covens. Esme and he were able to get the Romanian coven to agree and now Stefan and Vladimir were looking for suitable hunting grounds since the Cullens had asked that none of them hunt in Forks. Garrett was more than hoping that this came to a war – freakin' crazy war vampires – but seeing their sister Coven was reassuring as Carlisle knew just how terrified they were of the Volturi.

Carlisle was a little stunned at the fact that Irena had gone off on her own but the pain of losing a mate must've hurt too much. But if the other covens did agree to witness for them, Carlisle didn't want to even think about what would happen to his family. That just wasn't a possibility. He was regularly a pacifist and wished to avoid confrontations but if the Volturi thought that his family would go done without a fight, they had another thing coming.

§

Looking around all those who had agreed to come and help his family, had Carlisle fake breathing a little easier. The Irish, Egyptian, and Amazonian covens had all agreed to witness for them and it seemed that Renesmee had fallen in love with Zafrina and her illusions. But it was nice to see his granddaughter smile so easily with the tension all throughout the house. He was almost ready for Alice and Jasper to leave as they seemed to itching to do, it would make his frozen heart hurt when they were no longer there, but he couldn't grudge them whatever they felt they needed to do.

He was pulled from his musing by a quick sharp knock on the door, it seemed to have grabbed everyone else's attention as well. Opening the door, Carlisle would have probably had to pick his jaw off the ground if he were human,

"Severus. By the gods, I didn't think I would see you again."

Severus Snape-Prince was standing there with his arms clasped behind his back, which was ram-rod straight just like always. But there was a hint of warmth in his coal black tunnel eyes and a hint of a grin that no one would be able to see if they didn't know him. Walking forward, Carlisle caught the first glance at a woman who was standing behind Severus and seemed to be holding onto the side of his robe. If he wasn't happily in love with his Esme, he would have had more thought of the beautiful delicate looking woman that hung at Severus' side.

Her bone structure looked as delicate as a sparrow and if he couldn't smell vampire on her he would have thought her bones were as fragile as a Siberian Ruby-throat. Her hair was thick and lush as it fell down her back in waves until it brushed against her ankles, from the indentions it look as though she kept it braided. Her eyes were an expressive forest moss green that were almond shaped set in an aristocrat face, high cheekbones, a small button nose, and full red lips. She truly was a beauty, and she looked good on Severus' arm.

"Carlisle, I heard you were in a particular time of diminutive misfortune. I believed that I and my mate would be a valuable asset with your upcoming fight."

Carlisle was stunned by the fact that Severus actually found his mate, the last time he had talked to his old friend, he had been dead set on being alone.

"You finally decided to find your mate? That's good, my old friend." Carlisle was smiling, when Severus looked at the woman who was at his side, he smiled gently which caused her to smile back, it was a little timid but it wasn't filled with any less love than Severus' smile.

"Actually it was by luck, we were childhood sweethearts but I wouldn't change anything." Carlisle was truly amazed at the change in Severus; he would have never admitted anything like that before.

"And what's your name, Mrs.?"

The girl looked at him for a second and Carlisle could see her hand tighten on Severus, who only looked on with understanding and patience that most people believed he didn't have,

"Kato Prince, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I only wish that it was under better circumstances." Her voice stopped them all short. They had never heard anything so soft and melodic voice. It sounded as if it was floating on air and not truly there, it made the beautiful woman seem more ethereal than before.

Carlisle lead them back towards the others who were all watching, Carlisle was slightly confused when Kato huddled as close to her mate as possible. Severus only hugged her closer to her.

"Everyone this is Severus and his mate, Kato. They are British vampires." Carlisle introduced, he did watch as Kato's eyes trailed over all of them, before resting on Renesmee. Carlisle's little granddaughter hopped down from her perch on beside Zafrina and walked over to the pair with her hand held out. Kato crouched down beside her and gently grabbed her wrist before she could touch them.

"That's alright sweetheart, we know already. Were you having fun with the illusionist?"

Renesmee stared at Kato for a second before nodding her head, "Yes, the illusions are very pretty."

Kato smiled softly, "I'm sure that they are," there was a pause, "oh little love, it's okay. All these people are here because they don't want anything to happen to your family either, so don't you worry so much."

Renesmee took Kato's hand in her own and tried to drag her over to Zafrina, Kato looked franticly back to Severus before following the little hybrid and a reluctant pace. Zafrina looked at the petite vampire beside the girl that had enchanted her, there was something about this woman that demanded to be protected and yet had a dark aura around her that would make an enemy wary around her. She created an illusion of a peaceful waterfall and meadow surrounding them,

"See pretty," renesmee wanted her new friend to be comfortable in their home.

Kato looked down at the little girl beside her, "yes it is very nice."

Renesmee looked up at Kato, "why are your eyes green?"

"Because I was a witch before my turning, little one." Kato explained gently.

Nessie stared at her a little while, "like magic. Is it real?"

Kato couldn't stop the quirking of her lips, how many times had she asked the exact same question when she was human, "Yes magic is very real. But it is also very dangerous and some things are just too deadly for even vampires to deal with so if you meet someone with magic don't underestimate them little one."

Nessie nodded her head so seriously that Kato laughed – since illusions are purely mental, their entire conversation was being listened to, as well as her laugh – stopping everyone short to listen to the pure tinkling sound, it sounded just light and airy as her voice while enchanting all of them just as her beauty did. Severus only smiled listening to her laugh, it had been quite a while she had felt comfortable enough to laugh around anyone but him.

"There is a deep sense of fright surrounding your mate. Does she not wish to be involved?" Jasper asked, with his monotone voice while Alice was curled into his arms.

Severus just looked at the empath without giving anything away. He wasn't about to talk to them about his mate's fears, "her immortal life has not been easy. She wishes to protect Renesmee just as much as you all do. Of course I think it's because she reminds Kato about Nahuel."

Alice perked up and stared at him, "who's Nahuel?"

"A hybrid, just as Renesmee in South America that we meet on one of our travels some time back. His aunt, Huilen, was turned by him. He has about three half-sisters none of them are poisonous like he is." Severus mention all matter-of-fact. He didn't know that what he just informed them was major news.

Bella was off the couch in minutes and had Renesmee back in her arms breaking the illusion. Without Nessie near her, Kato was back at Severus' side immediately.

"So Renesmee isn't the only half-vampire/half-human hybrid?" Bella asked.

Kato looked at them shocked before shaking her head, "no, Nessie is actually the fourth female hybrid."

"And you said this Nahuel is poisonous?"

Kato snuggled into Severus hold, her eyes twitching this way and that, "yes, my theory is that it's the Y-chromosome that carries the gene just as it's the Y-chromosome that ultimately decides on a male or female sex in the infant. My theory gets stronger the more female hybrids born that are not venomous while the male is. But until there is more data to review it is hard to come to a conclusion, while also ignoring the fact that almost all mothers die with child birth."

Carlisle only looked on astounded, "that is a rather logical conclusion. Did this Nahuel tell you anything else about being a hybrid?"

They could all see that Kato was at her limit of attention and hid her face in the folds of Severus' robes, leaving him to explain with running his dexterous fingers through her hair.

"Well he explained of how he could eat human food as well as survive off of blood, that he reached full physical maturity within 8 years of his birth give or take a month or two. His growth was extreme as his thoughts and mental capacities grew and developed quicker and stronger than his physical form did. He was born in around 1850 and is still kicking and as it's 2006 it's been 156 years give or take."

Bella sent a quick look at Edward, who knew that one of her fears was outliving Nessie. These British just gave them news that that fear was unfounded as of yet. They were relieved as long as they were able to get through this fight with the volturi.

§

Severus cupped her cheek and kissed her brow, "love, you need to feed. You went through that ordeal for almost a year with constant torture, if you don't feed you won't get any better."

Kato sighed and slumped into her mate's hold, she knew he was right. But ever since they had taken her she wasn't comfortable anywhere expect by Severus' side, knowing that he would do everything he could to keep her safe. But he wanted to talk with Carlisle and she really did need to feed. She stepped back and out of his hold, smiling up at him and placing a kiss on his cheek she nodded.

"I probably won't be able to feed a lot being in a new place but I will try to feed as much as possible. I'll be back, love."

"And I'll be here." Severus watched as Kato ran off into the forest, before turning back to the house. He didn't stop even as he saw all the vampires watching him and demanding answers. Carlisle stood at the foot of the stairs simple waiting for Severus. They stared at each other simple waiting for one to make the first move – being vampires left them waiting for a while – eventually Carlisle led them up to his office. It wouldn't offer any actual privacy but it would give the illusion that no one else will be able to hear them.

Carlisle folded his arms on the desk before him; he didn't know how to start the conversation about this. If someone talked to him about Esme he would rip their heads of before they could say anything derogatory.

"Your mate…" his voice trailed off.

Severus looked out the window, and saw the blur that was his mate. He knew that she wouldn't go far from the house, "she was taken from our home and imprisoned. While she was imprisoned, her capturers poisoned her. It's taken us almost fifteen years to stop the poisoning from spreading."

"And how exactly do you poison a vampire?" Carlisle asked. It seemed unbelievable that a vampire could be poisoned and come out all meek and timid like Kato is.

"Dead man blood." He deadpanned, "blood stored from someone that's been dead for more than twenty-four hours."

Carlisle leaned forward, "tell me what happened, Severus? No vampire should be as scared as your mate."

Severus sighed, "She hadn't always been like that. When I first met her when she was human, she was a little fire-ball. Stubborn, fierce, outspoken, strong-headed but sweet and shy as well, she was so beautiful. But then twenty-five years after she was turned and we were mated, someone broke into our house and got her with an injection of dead man's blood. The intruders took her and kept her weak with daily injections of dead man's blood; it was almost a year before I found her and got her out of there.

"It took me almost three years to even make a dent in the physical issues that her imprisonment left, she needs to feed regularly."

Carlisle only looked on in horror at what he had just heard, and he knew that the rest of the family was the exact same since they could hear them just as easily as he could.

"Does Kato know that you're telling us this?" Carlisle didn't want his friend's mate to be angry with him because Severus told them about this.

Severus snorted, _now they cared about that fact_ , "I warned her about the possibility of telling you this, it is the main reason that she didn't put up too big of a fight on going to hunt alone. I usually go with her since she still has moments of weakness and can't hunt by herself."

Carlisle jerked, "Is it safe?"

"She hasn't gone far," Severus stood up, "but I should get out there to make sure that she is eating."

Carlisle nodded, "of course, of course I wouldn't want anything to happen to your mate."

Severus' head dipped curtly, he was out the back door and into the woods before any of them could stop him. Even barely speaking about what happened back then made him angry. It made venom pool in his mouth and his jaws ache to chop down on something. He had trusted one person and that person turned around and led several people to his home to capture his love. The self-pity was rolling off of him in waves for days when he realized just who had taken Kato from him.

Running after his mate, Severus became lost in his memories of his time with Kato after getting her back, ten years since they had stopped the poison from spreading, fifteen years getting it to stop, and another year that she had been imprisoned and forced to take dead man's blood. Twenty-six years had passed since Severus had hunted down his captured mate and killed his best friend. Twenty-five years before that he was happily living his immortal life with Kato, it was hard to tell that five-one years had passed altogether, but he was more worried about his darling little wife.

The personality change was extreme and he didn't know if she would ever revert back to her old one, not that he didn't love her just as much as before. To be completely honest with himself, he probably loved her even more. Before the incident, Kato only relied on him for a few things as she was completely independent and comfortable with anyone and everyone. It made Severus feel a little inadequate as a mate, that she wouldn't rely on him more. Feeling happy that his mate depended on him for comfort and reassurance didn't make him a horrible person but he just wished that the kidnapping hadn't have been a needed thing for his mate to seek such things more openly.

Catching up with Kato, he saw her stalking a stag, they had always been her favorite animal as a human and that love had transferred to her vampire senses to becoming her favorite meal as well. Watching those dark locks fly through the air as the wind blew them away from her face, Severus saw a flash of auburn red and a sizzle sound escaped from between his teeth. He remembered how everyone use to compare their eyes. But he had always loved Kato's eyes much more than Lily's.

Just thinking that name made Severus angry, Lily Evans later Potter, had been his best friend as a child. And her twin sister Kato had been his childhood crush and later sweetheart turned wife. Looking at her lithe and petite form had Severus comparing the two of the Evans twins and to remember the first time that he had met them. For a family to have twins was a miracle, for them to both be magical and muggle-born at that was more than a miracle. The Pure-bloods were filled with both admiration and outrage at them. The both of them striving to be perfect at everything they did, but Kato had something that Lily didn't. Kato knew when to stay out and listen, it was why she had been a Raven-claw while Lily was a Gryffindor. The black waterfall of hair on top of Kato's head was from her father's side while Lily got their mother's red hair with the temper to match.

Lily had been tall and lean with curves that all woman dreamt of, a heart shaped face, not exactly thin pink lips, a small button nose, and almond shaped emerald green eyes with lush auburn red hair that fell to just under her shoulder blades. Kato was lithe and petite in waist and height, a bone structure that looked as delicate as a sparrow and looked to be as fragile as a Siberian Ruby-throat. Kato's hair was thick and lush as it fell down her back in waves until it brushed against her ankles when out of her braid, her eyes were an expressive and mesmerizing forest moss green that were almond shaped set in an aristocrat face, high cheekbones, a small button nose, and full red lips.

Severus smirked when he thought of his Snow White as someone once told him when they had described his wife.

Severus was yanked out of his analysis and thoughts when he felt Kato take his hand gently.

"You're thinking about _her_ again." Her tone made him know that it wasn't a question.

He continued to look out nothing when he answered, "yes, telling Carlisle has brought my memories to all those little unpleasant things."

Kato's head landed on his head with a soft _thump_ when she dropped her head, "if you decide you want to talk, I'm right here."

He lifted his free hand to pet her head and then his cheek against the crown of her head as well, "I know, you are always there for me. Just as I am for you, my love."

He set them down on a fallen tree stump while he re-entered his memories, they had been children when they all first met. Lily flying when she fell of the swing set, Kato conjuring lightning in her palms and Severus with his knowledge of the magical world that his father tried to stamp out of him. They had become his best friends, but Kato had always been something more. Her shy smile and modest outlook pulled at something in his chest. As they grew, Severus remembered that Kato had grown from being his best friend to his first crush and continued to be all the way through their years at Hogwarts.

He remembered how proud her parents had been of both her and Lily with their placements and how they continued to be top of their year, with Severus behind them by a handle of points. Of course, Severus was smug about the fact that he outstripped them in Potions, but he was just a natural at them while Kato and Lily had to work harder to stay with him. Of course that smugness came back to bite him in the ass when Kato bypassed him in Ancient Runes for the only two years he took the course. But then it was more acceptable for Raven-Claws and Slytherins to be friends then it was for Gryffindors and Slytherins that had put a strain on his friendship with Lily and made him rely on his friendship with Kato more, which strengthened their relationship.

Then fifth year came and it was disastrous. James had used his own spell against him and embarrassed him in front of everyone. Lily, Kato, his peers, his enemies, everyone, and they all saw him upside down in the air. Kato had stepped back and Severus could see the resignation in her eyes to not doing anything. Severus would admit that his pride was too much and if Kato, the girl he was crushing on, had helped him, he thought that he would be seen as weak and he would make sure that his little raven knew that he was strong enough to protect them, and Lily had to come and barge into the mess.

His mouth had ran away with him, and he called her that degrading term that could have been used for his beloved. _Mud-blood_ , even now Severus still hated the word and he had made sure to never use it again. A small smile pressed its way to his face when he thought about how he raced to his little corner of the library that he would meet Kato and Lily at. He was so relieved when Kato had been sitting in a chair with her legs crossed over each other, head bent down and hand directing a quill on what to write. Just like normal, when he began to apologize, she silenced him but not with a hand over the mouth like normal, no they shared their first kiss when he was apologizing for inadvertently calling her a mud-blood.

They talked about everything, their feelings, their thoughts, their school work, and then… they talked about Lily. Kato had told him that Lily didn't want anything to do with Severus and that she was trying to convince Kato not to have anything to do with him either. Lucky for him that Kato wouldn't follow her sister, and would stay by Severus' side no matter what.

"Severus?" Kato's soft voice grabbed his attention immediately.

"Yes dear?"

Kato shifted slightly, "do you have any more blood-pops?"

Severus chuckled warmly, reaching into his pocket on the inside of his robes, he pulled out a huge lollypop that had a clear covering that showed the blood red candy. He handed it over smiling at her as she squealed cutely in excitement and leaned back against him as he continue to stare at a past that none could see but him.

They were eighteen and had been together for three years when he explained the truth, the whole truth, to her. She took the fact that he came into a vampire inheritance and she was his mate very well. If throwing her arms around his neck and planting a fat kiss on his lips as very well. He would age slowly until he was about twenty and then stop, he was planning on giving her the option to be changed by him or not. She was changed when she was nineteen, a week before her twentieth birthday. Two months after telling her parents about Severus' vampirism and the inevitable change that she was going to go through to stay with Severus.

They had been fine with the idea surprisingly, as long as they got married the muggle way after her shift and was comfortable around mortals once more. It was agreed not long after they started wedding plans that they wouldn't tell Lily about Kato becoming a vampire. She was still smarting about the insult that Severus had unconsciously spit at her, and she would try everything to keep Severus and Kato from each other.

Severus stood up and held out a hand for his mate to take. She smiled and laid one dainty hand in his and they began to stroll leisurely through the woods and around the perimeter of the Cullens' house.

He still remembered Lily's marriage to James Potter not six months after his marriage to Kato, the vindictive gleam in her eyes made him wonder just what she was getting herself into. He was married and in love with his, how this was revenge Severus wasn't too sure for all his brilliance. He had felt a little sense of betrayal when his old friend married his adolescence tormentor. Later he had discovered that she had been hoping that he would divorce Kato to get rid of any relation and association to James Potter. It still brought him smug enjoyment when he thought about the anger in Lily's eyes when he hissed at her that he wouldn't be leaving Kato no matter what.

Then they had made up as friends and he and his wife agreed to tell his sister-in-law the complete truth. That was his down fall and was what gave his sister-in-law the in.

"The bronze-haired Mr. Cullen, he mentioned a tracker in the volturi," Severus looked out at the scene.

Kato followed his gaze and hooked an arm through his after releasing his arm, "Name, year?"

"Demetri, 1003 A.D. he's apparently from Greece."

Kato's green eyes glossed over, "Demetri is from Corinth, Greece. Father died when he was young, from the looks of it no older than ten, mother had died in childbirth. He raised himself on the streets until he was twenty-three and that Egyptian vampire that's here, Amun, changed him. Discovering that his a tracker, they worked until no one could hide from him after Aro caught wind of this talent, he set out to recruit him into the Volturi. There's someone that manipulates emotional bonds, and pulled Demetri into the Volturi. Warnings in dealing with him is that he's dangerous and quick not someone to let get away in a fight."

Severus kissed the crown of her head, "thank you darling."

Kato beamed at him, "I am always happy to help love. Besides he's one to watch out for in a fight."

"Come dear, let's get back to the house before Carlisle starts to worry."

§

Severus leaned against the wall as he watched Nessie and Kato play with each other. That was one thing that he would forever regret, not being able to give Kato at least one child. He would have loved to see a little girl running around squealing in happiness with his wife's black hair running down his back and his black tunnel eyes shimmering in laughter as he ran after her. It was a dream that he wouldn't be able to give her.

"Kato?" Nessie's innocent voice rang throughout the room and even carried out into the yard where her mother and father and Katie was working on her mommy's mental shield.

"Yes, dear. What is it?"

Renesmee tilted her head to the side inquisitively, "do you have a gift like daddy and mommy do?"

Kato's head jerked in Severus' direction, who only looked back at her calmly as if letting her call it. She looked back down at the child who was now sitting in her lap, nodding, "yes, dearie. I have a gift like your family does?"

"What can you do? Is it pictures like Zafrina and I do or is it different like Benjie does?"

Kato cracked a smile at her nickname for Benjamin, "I'm a bit of a know-it-all, little one."

"Know-it-all? How?" Nessie was such a curious little thing, she would definitely take after grandpa Carlisle, from what Severus had seen of Charlie Swan he preferred to let the world go as it should and not mess with it.

Kato chuckled almost nervously, "I know anything and everything about a person. That's how I'm a know-it-all, little one."

Severus resisted snarling when every vampire that the Cullens were entertaining suddenly appeared in the living room and stared at his mate in mixed emotions. He walked forward and pulled Kato into his arms.

"What do you mean "know anything and everything" about someone?" Garrett growled out at the vampire that was hidden behind the 6'7" height of her mate.

Everyone tensed up when Severus growled right back, but when he growled there seemed to be an oppressing air that kept their bodies grounded and heavy, "Don't you dare think about messing with my mate."

The black waves fell to the floor as Kato bent sideways to look around her mate without getting out from behind him, "I mean that if you give me a name and a birth year I can tell you all you want to know about a person. I usually know everything but I won't actually tell the asker everything."

Rosalie sneered before firing off rapidly not giving anyone time to stop her, "Tanya Denali, 1023 AD."

They all watched as those attentive eyes that hadn't stopped scanning any room for danger glazed over much like Alice's did when she had a vision,

"Tanya Denali born in ancient Slovakia, her father and mother died when Tanya was around twenty-four. Tanya had no suitor to take care of her and began to live with her aunt; relatively wealthy, monetary value would equivalate her previous wealth to upper middle class today. First turned by her biological great-aunt Sasha who yearned for companionship and chose Tanya, Kate and Irina were turned and joined the pair within the first century.

Tanya was emotionally devastated when her aunt and mother broke the law and created an immortal child, a three year old boy Vasili. Although she respected her mother for keeping it a secret making sure that her daughters were innocent of any crimes when the inevitable happened and the Volturi found out.

After the death of their mother, the sisters decided that to fulfill their pain they began to flirt with men which in the end usually end up dead from their inability to control their lust for blood beginning the stories of succubae – female demons that kill their prey through vigorous sexual intercourse. Eventually the three sisters began to feel remorse for their victims and Tanya Denali gave up on her human lovers, until the desolate loneliness and pain made her think of other ways to satisfy her hunger and keep her romantic pursuits. Tanya soon discovered animal blood and its ability to sooth the burn and hunger making her stronger to resist human blood. She soon converted her sisters to her dietary choice.

Tanya happily welcomed Eleazar and Carmen into the coven and helped them adjust to the diet of animal blood. Tanya took the leader role in the coven/family. Tanya Denali had no real interest in Edward Cullen despite her light flirting with the vampire.

Tanya Denali has no real special abilities besides those that all vampires have and self-control."

Severus held onto Kato as she returned to reality. Her eyes returned to their gleaming forest moss green that had a little more knowing look in it. Tanya knew that Kato Prince knew her entire history was now inside this girl's mind and would never be forgotten by her. But Kato was right in the fact that she never told them everything, or else all of them would know that Tanya did have one suitor who was a drunkard that beat her. Of course the raven haired woman would also know that he was Tanya's first victim when she was turned.

Everyone openly stared at the tiny woman that barely reached 5'6". She was a minefield of knowledge that could be used against anyone, and seemed to not have any control over when she spilled the knowledge. Everyone was wary when Severus stood before his mate making sure that none of them could get to her.

They all knew that none of them would be able to get to her.

§

The day had come for them to face against the Volturi. None of them knew that Severus and Kato had called Nahuel and Huniun to come and testify that Renesmee wasn't a danger to anyone. The Cullens and their allies and witnesses watched apprehensively as the Volturi approached in formation as if they were a flock of geese migrating for the winter.

"The red coats are coming, the red coats are coming," Garrett muttered from beside Katie. Severus and Kato chuckled slightly at the comment.

"They really came," Vladimir's stone face barely moved with his slightly shocked tone.

"The wives," Stefan hissed beside his Romanian companion.

Kato saw exactly who the Romanian was talking about, two females. Both had black cloaks just like all the others, while one had dark brown hair, unlike the usual pale skin this mate had powdery skin. There was nothing remarkable about the vampire. The other female was powdery skinned as well, making Kato think that they had been trapped somewhere, but unlike the dark brown haired one this one was fair-haired just as Caius.

Though Kato had never had a reason to look into the Volturi she could throw a guess as to which mate was which and she did know that Marcus had lost his mate. Which she did look into when she learned that he hadn't died to follow her and discovered that her biological brother, Aro killed her, as well as learning that Didyme had a skill to make people happy around her. That was a useful skill when wanting to make sure none of their victims were fighting them.

It made Kato want to reach out to him and help him move on to be with his mate. It was wrong of his family to force him to stay with the living just because of his useful gift and Aro couldn't see past his greedy nose. Kato shuffled closer to her mate as the large group of vampires came closer to them. Kato saw that they were outnumbered, running the numbers quickly she saw seventy-five vampires on their side. While the Cullens had only gathered fifty-one, she stood still had watched on as Carlisle turned to Edward, who had a crease crinkling his handsome immortal face.

"They are unsure by the outnumbering and the wolves make them wary. While the rest of them seemed to be transfixed by Kato," Edward's last statement drug chuckles from all those around them. They could agree that she had a mesmerizing physique that seemed to call for contemplation even if they were mated.

"Outnumbered?" Kato was confused.

"They don't count their witnesses. Aro just enjoys having an audience." Was her answer.

Kato hummed in understanding before turning her attention back to the "rulers" of the vampire world, feeling better at the odds now that there were only thirty vampires to worry about compared to their fifty-one vampires that have come to testify though Amun from Egypt don't wish to fight any more the Irish coven did. Looking them all over, Kato was seriously unimpressed, this was the first time that Kato had met the Volturi and they left a lot to be desired. Though just because she had never seen them, Kato had always had an opinion on the fact that although they were the most ancient of the vampires especially Caius' wife, but that seemed to have left them senile and forgetful in all their _wisdom_.

When no more than three hundred yards separated them, they all stood still. The Volturi's witnesses moved off to the side while the Cullens shuffled this way and that making sure to protect their backs from any surprises that the Volturi could be planning.

Carlisle edged forward slightly, "should I speak?"

He directed his question towards Edward.

Edward nodded while Kato could see his hand tighten around Bella's, "yeah. They won't wait forever."

A few paces in front of their defense line Carlisle stood with his head held up and his back straight with his shoulders set proudly. He spread out his arms, intimating a welcome.

"Aro, my old friend. It's been far too long."

Kato could almost taste the tension and superior air from the Volturi and their guard. Aro stepped forward from where he was in the center of the formation. Kato's eyes scrunched when a girl that she recognized stepped forward, trailing Aro. Of course, Kato recognized almost all of the Volturi guard as the Cullens and guest had been asking questions about them since they discovered Kato's gift. This girl was Renata, and could produce a physical shield that diverted tasks. The dependent and shattered look in those crimson eyes made Kato wonder if Renata is following the Volturi of her own free will or if she was being influenced from someone else in the guard.

As Aro and Renata stepped forward, the guard reacted from their stoicism. Grumbling and displeasure rolled over them like thunder, snarling lips and scowling brows were easily seen from all of them. Several of them in cloaks crouched, ready to pounce if they made even one move to harm Aro of the Volturi.

"Peace," his ancient voice had them silenced at once while his hand was raised towards them, before continuing to walk some more. The gleam in those milky red eyes was more than just curiosity.

"Fair words, Carlisle," he spoke in a wispy, reedy voice. "They seemed far-fetched looking at the army that you've assembled to kill me and those that I hold dear."

' _Hypocrite.'_ Kato thought sneeringly.

Carlisle shook his head and reaching out with his right hand as if they were not standing hundreds of yards away, "you have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent."

Aro narrowed his sagacious eyes, "But how can your purpose possible matter, my dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?" his thin lips frowned and a false shadow of sadness crossed his features.

"I have committed no crime of which you are here to punish me for."

"Then stand aside and let us dole out punishment on those responsible. Truly, Carlisle nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today."

Carlisle stood statue still with his hand outstretched, "no one had broken the law, Aro. Let me explain."

Kato thought that Caius might have been an ancestor of the Malfoy's with his bleached blonde almost silvery white hair and refined features, and that made Kato had never liked Lucius Malfoy much in school and the rubbish that spewed from his lips made Kato like Caius even less,

"So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you make for yourselves. How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?"

"The law is not broken. If you would listen –"

Kato was jumpy when Caius snarled at them about how obvious the child was. "Do not treat us as fools."

Severus wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her. He knew what this confrontation could mean for them and he could only watch cautiously as Carlisle argued with them,

"She is _not_ an immortal. She is not a vampire. I can easily prove this with just a few moments—"

As the arrogant blonde cut his old friend off once more Severus could see his old godson in this ancient vampire. Severus could feel the tension in the air while the Volturi's witnesses shift in anger and others growl at them. Severus paid more attention to them once again when Caius snapped at them. His tone almost made it appear as if he was still a child that hadn't gotten his way.

"Artifice!" he snapped. "Where is the informer? Let her come forward at once!" the loose blond hair swayed slightly when he craned his neck around to try and spot Irina Denali, who from the description that Severus got from Carlisle was lingering behind the wives. Caius screamed for Irina to come forward.

It seemed to Severus that Irina didn't know what was going one, she only stared at the Volturi ruling party in incomprehension, and her golden eyes were glazed over and she seemed almost sluggish in comparison to the vampires around her. Just like Draco, Caius snapped his fingers impatiently. An unrecognizable guard prodded her roughly in the back to get her moving. Blinking twice Irina walked in a daze towards Caius. She was several yards short of being at his side, but her focus wasn't on him – no it was on her sisters.

Within milliseconds, Caius closed the distance and slapped her across the face.

There was no way that it hurt her as being a vampire, but there was something degrading about the fact that he hit her. It angered Severus immensely since his mate had been struck and hit in almost the exact same way by her capturers. Tanya and Kate's angry hisses were in synch.

The dazed look fell away and Irina's eyes focused on Caius while her formerly slack posture went rigid. A claw tipped finger was directed at the Cullens' side, more specifically at Renesmee, where she was snug against Isabella's back, and tiny little fingers curled and tangled into Jacob Black's wolf fur. Severus could the boiling hatred in his red eyes, and so could Jacob as he growled and rumbled deep in his chest.

"This is the child that you saw?" he demanded. "The one that was obviously more than human?"

Irina peered at the opposite side, the calculating look in her eyes scrutinized Renesmee and seeing what she missed the first time. Her head tilted to the side, confusion written all across her face.

"Well?" the blond snarled.

The answer didn't please him, "I…I'm not sure."

His voice was hard as steel and despite the lack of _needing_ to move, Kato saw his hand twitch, "What do you mean?"

"She's not the same, but I think it's the same child. I mean that she's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw, but—"

Irina was cut off without finishing with Caius's furious growl while he bared his sharp teeth. Aro was at Caius's side within seconds and rested a preventive hand on his shoulder.

"Compose yourself, brother. We have time to sort this out. There is no need to be hasty."

A sullen expression was set on his face when Caius turned his back on Irina.

Aro turned to Irina himself and spoke to her. His voice was warm and sugary; it made Severus's teeth rot. "Now, sweetling show me what you're trying to say." He held a hand out to the disconcerted vampire.

With uncertainty leaking out of her, Irina took his hand. He held hers for only four or five seconds.

"You see, brother?" he said. "It's a simple matter to get what we need."

Caius didn't answer him. From the corner of his eye, Aro glanced at his audience as if making sure that he had their attention, his mob of witnesses, before looking over at Carlisle.

"And so we have a mystery on our hands, it seems. It would appear as if the child _has_ grown. Yet Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious."

Carlisle's voice sounded relieved, "That's exactly what I'm trying to explain."

Severus wasn't a fool enough to believe that it would end there, no didn't feel the same relief that Carlisle seemed to have felt. Severus was waiting for what he knew was to come. And come it did when Aro refused Carlisle's hand once again.

"I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story of this mystery, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach was not of your making?"

"There was no breach."

"Be that as it may, I will have every facet of the truth." Aro's voice had hardened. "And the best way to get that is to have the evidence directly from your talented son." He inclined his head in Edward's direction. "As the child clings to his newborn mate, I'm assuming Edward is involved."

Severus knew that bomb, and while he was concerned about his friend's son he knew that if Aro caught wind of his mate's ability to tell them everything and anything about someone with simply a name and birth date. The only reason that Aro would want Edward was the fact that he knew all of their thoughts and abilities, well except for Isabella's since she was a mental shield. Severus knew that Aro would want three people from the Cullens' side: Edward, Alice, and Kato. Even if Kato and Severus wasn't part of the Cullens family, that wouldn't matter to Aro and that was the biggest reason that Severus made sure he and his mate never drew attention to themselves.

Kato watched as Edward kissed his mate's and daughter's forehead, before striding across the field. Severus watched closely as Edward clapped Carlisle on the shoulder as he passed. Kato could only imagine what it felt like to watch her mate and husband walk to the enemy without any help. Especially with Jane and Alec's abilities, that would make her even more nervous about her husband.

With an untroubled smile, Aro took one of Edward's hands. His eyes snapped shut at once, and his shoulders hunched with the on slaughter of information. Severus tensed, every secret thought, every strategy, every insight—whatever Edward had heard in the minds of those around him during this past month—all of that was now Aro's and further back—every vision that Alice's had, every quiet moment with his family, every picture in the little one's mind… all of that was Aro's now as well. Severus watched as the shield around them fluctuated with Isabella's irritation.

The Amazonian that was the illusionist seemed to be calming Bella down while Severus continued to watch as Aro concentrated on Edward Cullen's memories. Edward's head was also bowed, muscles in his neck locking tight as he read back everything that Aro was taking from him and Aro's response and thoughts to it all. Severus couldn't help the smirk on his lips as the guard grew uneasy and wary as the unequal and two-way conversation drawled on. Severus wanted to chuckle when Caius barked out sharply when low murmurs ran through the Volturi's side. Aro's shield, Renata, was rigid with distress.

Carlisle watched with a wary eye before he felt a soothing calm over take him. Looking back at Severus and Kato, who was staring right back. He knew that he needed to stay calm for this but it was so difficult when he had dragged so many of his friends to this battlefield that could end with their deaths. Hearing a rustle, Carlisle refocused on the pair in the middle as Aro straightened, eyes snapping open both awe and wariness waring in them. He didn't move to release Edward's hand. His son's muscles loosened only slightly.

"You see?" Edward's voice was calm.

Aro didn't answer; his gaze turned to the British nomad pair, specifically the girl. Kato Prince. Aro's eyes were calculating as they stared at her, Carlisle's side shifted in aggravation at his staring of the girl. Severus moved his mate to stand behind him, effectively hiding her away from the opposition. Exiting his field of sight seemed to have broken Aro from his hypnosis of thoughts,

"Yes, I see, Edward," Aro sounded almost amused by all that he had undoubtedly seen. "I doubt whether any two among gods or mortals have ever seen quite so clearly."

' _Well, doesn't he think highly of himself.'_ Kato scowled into Severus's back. And a sneak peek at the disciplined faces of the guard showed just as much disbelief as the others felt.

"You have given me much to ponder, young friend," aro continued on. "Much more than I expected." Still he never released Edward's hand. Did he have a crush on Edward Cullen? Kato wondered before snorting mentally at her own thoughts and she just continued to watch.

"May I meet her?" Aro's voice was almost pleading if it wasn't "undignified" for a ruler to sound as such, but it grabbed the crowd's interest. "I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries. What an addition to our histories!"

"She isn't a thing." Kato growled, she felt strongly protective of Renesmee, though none knew why just that the tiny woman was prepared to beat anyone that was rude or hurt Renesmee.

The snappy blonde continued to be an irritation to Kato as he cut into the conversation before Edward could answer, demanded, "What is this about, Aro?"

Kato saw Isabella's arms tighten around her daughter, holding her protectively to her chest, almost like Lily use to do when someone was being mean to Kato. It sent a shot of pain, figuratively, through her body before tuning it out and focusing on the enemies and the confrontation in front of her.

"Something you've never dreamed of, my real-world friend. Take a moment to ponder, for the justice we intended to deliver no longer applies."

This caused Caius to hiss out in surprise at his co-ruler's words.

"Peace, Brother," he cautioned soothingly.

Severus was wary and suspicious about this whole turn-about. He could see the confusion in Isabella's muddy red eyes as well. He knew that this was supposed to be good news for them—it was what they had been hoping for, for Aro to actually listen and not kill the coven. But everyone was still tense and nervously reviewed Aro's words. He had a double meaning when he told Caius to ponder.

"Will you introduce me to your daughter?" it was directed at Edward as Aro spoke to him once again.

Hisses rose from the Volturi's side this time and not just Caius.

All the Cullens and their friends looked on as Edward nodded reluctantly. It was true that Renesmee had won over many but would that be enough for this and if she was able to get Aro the designated leader of the ancients than surely the others wouldn't act against them all.

Aro still hadn't released his grip of Edward's hand, and was now answering all the questions that no one other than him could hear.

"I think a compromise on this one point is certainly acceptable, under the circumstances. We will meet in the middle."

Aro finally released his hand. Severus wanted to scold the boy for turning his back on the Volturi, but Aro joined him, throwing one arm casually over Edward's friends—as if they were the bests of friends but making sure to maintain skin-to-skin—to make sure that Aro didn't miss any thoughts that Edward was hearing.

Aro raised a negligent and dismissive hand when the entire guard tried to fall into step behind them.

"Hold my dear ones. Truly, they mean us no harm if we are just peaceful."

The guard reacted more humanly and openly than before, snarls and hisses of protest permeated the air, but they followed orders and held their position. However Renata whimpered in anxiety while clinging closer and onto Aro then ever.

Her whisper was heard, "Master."

"Now, now don't fret my love." He told her, "All is well."

Edward appeared to take after his father in some regards to peace keeping, "Perhaps you should bring a few members of your guard with us. It will make them more comfortable."

Snapping his fingers twice, Aro called out for "Felix, Demetri."

The two vampires were at his side instantaneously, both tall and dark-haired, Demetri, hard and lean like a blade, and Felix hulking and menacing as an iron-spiked cudgel. The five of them stopped in the middle of the snowy fields.

"Bella," Carlisle's first son called out. "Bring Renesmee… and a few friends."

"Jacob? Severus?" Bella's tone was questioning. Severus wondered why he was chosen as he knew that Bella wouldn't leave her daughter's imprint behind, but why him? Why not one of her brothers? But Severus turned and kissed Kato's forehead before falling beside the wolf and flanking Isabella. Rumbling erupted from the guard; honestly didn't Aro keep his dogs on a shorter leash than that. But it was clear that the ancient's members didn't trust the wolves. Severus watched as Aro lifted his hand once again to stop any protest once more.

"Interesting company you keep," Demetri muttered to Edward.

They stopped only a few short yards away from Aro. Edward ducked underneath Aro's arm and made his way over to them quickly taking his wife's hand. There was only silence as the two groups faced off, then the flirt Felix grinning wolfishly and greeted Bella.

"Hello again." He was tracking Jacob's every move and twitch with his side view.

Severus couldn't see Isabella's face from where he stood behind her, but he could hear the slight strain in her voice, "Hey, Felix."

"Immortality suits you," he chuckled.

She simply nodded her head in thanks.

"It's too bad…" his voice trailed off, but nobody was ignorant to what he left unsaid. _It's too bad we're going to kill you in a few seconds._

Isabella didn't reply, and simply stared ahead of her. Aro seemed to be paying them no mind and simply stared at Renesmee with his head tilted like a dog in fascination. "I hear her strange heart." His voice had an almost musical quality to it. "I smell her strange scent." Hazy red eyes shifted towards the new Cullen. "In truth, young Bella, immortality does become you most extraordinarily. It is as if you were designed for this life."

Bella shifted with the blatant flattery but nodded her head once in acknowledgement.

As Aro conversed with Bella, Severus surveyed the Volturi now that he was closer to them and had an even better view than he had with his prefect sight back in his own line. Suddenly, Severus saw the young blond girl hiss and shift with aggravation. Running through the conversation in his head, Severus smirked wirily at the fact that the girl that was barely older than fifteen physically was jealous that the newborn was getting gifts from her "master."

"May I greet your daughter, lovely Bella?" his tone was sickly sweet just as all the other times. But this wasn't like all the other times, this was what they had been waiting for to let them know that Renesmee wasn't an immortal child. It was just the fact that they didn't know what the Volturi would do after they had discovered this fact.

Severus remained stoic as Renesmee reached out a hand for Aro.

"Marvelous, magnificent, for such a creature like this to be born." Aro cried out happily as he watched Renesmee's memories too the first time she saw the world in color.

Caius didn't seem as happy as his brother, "what is?"

"This little one was not in fact created. She was born from a vampire father and a human mother before the mother was turned. This is a new chapter in our history."

"A chapter that is an unknown, Brother." Whatever tone Caius was hoping to achieve it didn't work as everyone could still hear the anger in his tone.

"Yes, yes you are right about that. However –"

Severus didn't need to read minds to know that Aro was upset with his mate for cutting him off.

He was cut off by an angelic voice. Severus looked back when his name was called, but everyone looked with him as to why one of the Cullens' allies was interrupting Aro. But Kato wasn't paying them any attention and was looking off into the side forest,

"They've arrived, Severus."

Two strangers to the rest of them came from the forest, but Kato and Severus knew who they were. One was a small olive-toned female vampire with one long loose braid of black hair that bobbed against her back as she ran. Her eyes, deep burgundy, flitted nervously around the confrontation before her.

And the last was a young man who wasn't as fast nor as fluid in his run. His skin was an impossible rich dark brown. His eyes were wary flashing across the gathering of vampires and they were the color or warm teak. His hair was just as black and braided as the woman, though not as long.

Nearing the group, a new sound thumped through the air— another heartbeat, enhanced with labor.

All those in the clearing watched as Kato seemingly glided towards the pair and enveloped them in a hug.

"It is good to see you are well, Nahuel." Turning to the woman Kato smiled, "You as well Huilen."

All the guard watched, speculation in their eyes, as the latecomers crossed without difficulty. One question was running through all their minds, though they would never vocalize it. _Who were they?_

Aro looked peeved, before the fake benevolent smile spread across his face again, "and who do we have here?"

The woman with the long black braid stepped forward, "I am Huilen." Her voice was clear but her English had a strange and heavy accent to it. While her voice was heavy, it also had no hitches in it as if she had rehearsed what she would say multiple times just to make sure she got it right. "A century and a half ago, I lived with my people, the Mapuche. My sister was Pire. Our parents named her after the snow on the mountains because of her fair skin. And she was very beautiful—too beautiful. She came to me one day in secret and told me of the angel that found her in the woods that visited her by night. I warned her," here Huilen shook her head in sadness. "As if the bruises on her skin were not warning enough, I knew it was the Libishomen of our legends, but she would not listen. She was bewitched.

"She told me when she was sure her dark angel's child was growing inside her. I didn't try to discourage her from her plan to run away—I knew even our father and mother would agree that the child must be destroyed, Pire with it. I went with her into the deepest parts of the forest. She searched for her demon angel but found nothing. I cared for her, hunted for her when her strength failed. She ate the animals raw, drinking their blood. I needed no more confirmation of what she carried in her womb. I hoped to save her life before I killed the monster.

"But she loved the child inside her. She called him Nahuel, after the jungle cat, when he grew strong and broke her bones—and loved him still.

"I could not save her. The child ripped his way free of her and she died quickly, begging all the while that I would care for her Nahuel. Her dying wish—and I agree.

"He bit me, though, when I tried to lift him from her body. I crawled away into the jungle to die. I didn't get far—the pain was too much. But he found me; the newborn child struggled through the underbrush to my side and waited for me. When the pain ended, he was curled against my side, sleeping."

"I cared for him until he was able to hunt for himself. We hunted the villages around our forest, staying to ourselves. We have never come so far from our home, but Nahuel wished to see the child here."

She stepped back beside Kato with a bow of the head saying all that she had to say and no more.

Aro pursed his lips, he seemed unhappy by this revelation. He stared at the dark-skinned youth. He had been hoping to figure out a way to destroy the Cullen Clan. They were growing in power and that didn't mean good things for them.

"Nahuel, you are one hundred and fifty years old?"

"Give or take a decade," his answer was clear. His accent barely noticeable with a warm voice, "we don't keep track."

"And you reached maturity at what age?"

"About seven years after my birth, more or less, I was full grown."

"You have not changed since then?"

Nahuel stood close to his friend as he shrugged, "Not that I've noticed."

"And your diet?" Aro pressed on, despite the fact that he wants to destroy the Cullens and all those that think they can upstir them, he was fascinated and interested in this.

"Mostly blood, but some human food, too. I can survive on either."

"you were able to create an immortal?" at this Aro gestured to Huilen, his voice took a turn from its sickly sweet to intense.

"Yes but none of the rest can."

Shocked murmurs ran through all the groups.

Aro raised an eyebrow, "The rest?"

"His sisters," Kato interrupted once again.

Nahuel saw the wild look in Aro's eyes and stayed close to his friend. Her mate was close to the enemy and would protect her from him but Nahuel was a little worried about the others.

"Perhaps you would tell us the rest of your story, for there seems to be more."

Nahuel frowned at his demand.

"My father came looking for me a few years after my mother's death." Nahuel's face distorted ever so slightly. "He was pleased to find me." Kato knew that the feeling wasn't mutual. "He had two daughters, but no sons. He expected me to join him as my sisters had.

"He was surprised I was not alone. My sisters are not venomous, but whether that's due to gender or a random chance, who knows? I already had my family with Huilen and I was not _interested_ in making a change. I see him from time to time. I have a new sister; she reached maturity about ten years back."

"Your father's name?" Caius asked through gritted teeth.

"Joham," Nahuel said. "He considers himself a scientist. He thinks he's creating a new super-race." Nahuel made it clear that he was disgusted by his father through his tone of voice.

"Is your daughter venomous?" Caius turned to Bella and Edward and demanded harshly.

"No. she isn't." Bella said.

Nahuel bore into her, he had never known that a mother could survive. At least she loved her child.

Aro smiled brightly, though they could all see the bitter and anger underneath it all. Turning to his followers, Aro held his arms out wide,

"My dear ones it seems that the justice we have come to serve is not needed and the unknown has been made clear to us. We shall return home with our peace restored."

Severus was immediately by his mate's side as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Severus held out a hand for Nahuel to shake in greeting.

"Oh yes, Severus, Kato if you decided that you would wish to give up the nomad ways give us a call."

Irina looked back and forth so confused by what was happening. They had come to kill an immortal child, right? But looking over at the two vampires that Irina had never met before, there was something about them, especially the girl. There was a sort of knowing air about her.

If they wouldn't kill an immortal child, then she would take care of it herself. With vampire speed she was up close to the young child, but then she fell to the ground with a huff. They were all watching astounded at the fact a petite little woman like Kato just put Irina on her back.

"Don't touch her." Kato was crouched in front of Renesmee.

Irina worked her way back onto her feet and scowled, "they should have killed her."

Kato's lips curled in a sneer, " _incendio."_

They all watched as Irina caught fire where she stood, the Volturi looking on in shock before Aro dismissed them as unimportant and left with his guard along with him. Tanya and Kate hovered in shock at the sudden death of their sister. They were torn between loyalties, Irina had tried to kill the little hybrid but she was still their sister. Did that make it right for this new comer to kill her?

The choice was taken from them when Severus and the adult hybrid and his aunt surrounded Kato to keep all the others from attacking her. Kato only stood back, waiting for anything to happen be it good or bad. Kato watched as Carlisle looked at the burned remains with sorrow in his eyes, but there was also a resigned wariness in his light topaz eyes. He knew that Irina had lost all sense of herself in her sadness and hatred of the Cullens for when they refused to hand over the wolves.

Carlisle looked up at his old friend, who used to be so reclusive and private but was now defending and putting himself in between two female vampires to protect his ill mate. It was a wonderful change in his opinion and no one deserved to be as happy as Severus, who saw so much hell and now was dragged into even more problems. Carlisle resigned himself to seeing very little of his friend, even after just renewing the contact, but he would more than likely fade away just as the others do.

Carlisle moved forward and placed himself in between Severus's group and the Denali sisters.

"I apologize for the actions of our sister coven, please accept my sincerest apologizes. It was lovely to meet your mate Severus, as well as, you, Nahuel and Huilen. If you are in need of anything please do not hesitate to ask."

Severus stood from his hunched crouch slowly now that a familiar being was standing before him calm, cool, and collected. He posed no threat to Kato that much Severus knew. As the feral part of him that took over at the sight of danger left, Severus analyzed what Carlisle said.

He nodded his head, "thank you Carlisle. It was a…interesting visit. I'm sure that Kato will like to visit again soon to play with Reneesme."

Carlisle never felt such an elated feeling at knowing that his friend will show back up, "We look forward to visit."

They watched as Kato knelt next to Nessie and pulled her into a hug promising to see her soon enough. Nessie smiled and hugged her back tightly around the neck, holding her to her promise before she would release her new friend.

Carlisle watched as Severus and Kato disappeared in the trees surrounding them, he would never forget the fact that Severus's little mate brought back hope. With her knowledge, with her presence, with her sense of serenity that flowed off of her in waves.

Kato brought knowledge and it brought back his friend. Even if letting them go caused a tense atmosphere between the Olympia and the Denali covens, Carlisle would always believe it to be worth it to see his old friend happy once more.


End file.
